


sung me moon-struck (kissed me quite insane)

by dearlyuta



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, the other members are simply mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearlyuta/pseuds/dearlyuta
Summary: In between all the hushed whispers and smiles exchanged in front of the camera, Jaehyun holds Taeyong's heart in his hands and finally lets him know how much he means to him.





	sung me moon-struck (kissed me quite insane)

**Author's Note:**

> didn't proofread it. i do hope you enjoy it though!

Taeyong can tell it's still early in the morning when his eyes flew open, his body clock naturally waking up from his deep slumber. The sunlight hasn't even slipped through the blinds — the darkness still hangs heavy over the room, almost lulling him back to sleep. 

But for some reason, his eyes stay open as his hand blindly reaches out to grab anything, just anything— oh.

He's still here.

His hand curls around the other boy's shirt as Taeyong allows himself to revel in his warmth, his body immediately snuggling up closer to feel their skin press against each other comfortably. He wraps an arm around the taller male's waist, subtly pulling himself closer as he lays his cheek on his shoulder, the soft strands brushing against the side of his neck.

"Hyung?"

Taeyong doesn't respond, except for the sigh of satisfaction leaving his lips when he hears Jaehyun's deep chuckle as they wrap themselves up with the blanket. His fingers runs through Taeyong's hair to hopefully soothe the older boy back to sleep but unfortunately, Taeyong doesn't feel any sense of exhaustion settling in his bones.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Taeyong breaks away from the embrace, cheeks painted with a tint of red as he places his hands on Jaehyun's chest. The taller male's lips simply curl up into a sweet, fond smile at him before he pulls him back into his arms.

"It's fine, go back to sleep." The brown-haired boy shakes in head in protest as his hand slips underneath the pillow to retrieve his phone, pressing down on the power button to check the time.

"It's almost four-thirty in the morning." The end of Taeyong's words draws out into a soft, inaudible yawn as his eyes droop due to the sudden hit of tiredness residing in his body.

"We don't have any schedules today though." Jaehyun gently reminds him as he attempts to pull Taeyong back to bed. The older boy unceremoniously falls straight into Jaehyun's arms with a soft thump and a groan, face pressing down on the younger boy's shoulder.

"You can just go back to sleep, Jaehyunnie. I'll just go prepare some break—"

"No, go back to bed please. I can't sleep well without you." Jaehyun whines softly and it takes everything in Taeyong to suppress the laugh that's tempted to escape past his lips. It's always a sight to see the younger boy acting so cute and Taeyong can't deny that his heart flips whenever he sees him.

"You're really acting cute now?"

"Yes." The black-haired boy tightens his embrace around Taeyong's figure, trapping him to prevent him from leaving the bed. Taeyong finally heaves a sigh of defeat as he allows himself to let Jaehyun's warmth and hug to bring back to sleep.

The last thing he feels before sleep overtakes his body is Jaehyun's lips against his own.

—

The sound of bare feet quietly but steadily pattering against the wooden floor wakes Taeyong up from his sleep. His eyes can barely open but he knows morning has finally risen up because he can feel the warm sunlight on his skin. But even then, the corners of his lips pull down into a frown once he senses the other end of bed as cold and empty, definitely missing the warmth his body was used to since a few hours ago.

The boisterous laughter finally clears up his hazy mind as he stands up, eyes still closing every now and then as he stumbles his way out of the room. The other members had gathered around in the living room, saved for one person — the person that he's looking for since he woke up.

He answers the morning greetings thrown at him with a sleepy smile as he walks into the kitchen, quickly spotting Jaehyun's back turned on him. He doesn't even have to look at the younger male's face to know that he's concentrating at the way he fixes on the breakfast on the plates set out. 

With quick steps towards the other, his arms make their way around Jaehyun's waist as he lays his head on the taller male's shoulder. He can feel Jaehyun tense up at the first touch but after a few moments, his shoulders drop in relief, recognizing Taeyong's touch and scent almost immediately as he turns around to face him with a bright smile. 

Taeyong softly whines, face pressing down on Jaehyun's shoulder as he keeps his arms around his waist whilst Jaehyun drops a kiss on top of his head affectionately.

"Slept well?"

"Mm, yes. You should've stayed in bed, I could have slept longer." Jaehyun throws his head back with a laugh escaping his pair as he gives the elder a gentle squeeze, coupled with ruffling his hair. That simple sound makes Taeyong's heart go crazy, race uncontrollably that he's sure that his heart will suddenly drop to his feet.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." The kiss that Jaehyun drops on his forehead makes the blush on Taeyong's cheeks clearly evident once he pulls away, coughing to steer away the younger boy's attention from the fact that he's blushing so hard.

"What did you make?"

"Pancakes. That's fine, right?" Jaehyun earns himself an eager nod from the older male as Taeyong grabs a plate, settling down on the dining table as he pulls Jaehyun along. They make themselves comfortable and Taeyong is swift to start digging into the food, mouth full as he lets out little hums of delight, enough to make Jaehyun's heart do flips at the reactions from his beloved hyung.

"You seem to like it a lot." Jaehyun suddenly injects in between Taeyong's soft praises. The brown-haired boy nods as he cuts a part, digging the tips of the fork to scoop it up and hold it out with his mouth open. Jaehyun entertains the other's idea with a laugh, leaning in to take a bite of the pancake.

"Good, right?" Jaehyun hums as he thoughtfully chews on it before he suddenly turns his head, lips meeting Taeyong's for a swift moment before he pulls back with a mischievous grin.

"You're right, it tastes good." Jaehyun receives a punch on the shoulder but the blush evident on Taeyong's cheeks once more is definitely worth to see. They share a laugh and soon, they've begun to feed each other (with Jaehyun still attempting to steal kisses from Taeyong every now and then whilst the older whines about how Jaehyun is teasing him).

When the other boys finally slip into the dining area and kitchen to start digging into their breakfast, they find Jaehyun and Taeyong snuggled up against each other in front of the sink, playfully arguing over who will wash the dishes.

They don't seem to notice the way the collar of Taeyong's loose shirt seems to be pulled down hastily and Jaehyun's sudden messy hair while his fingers are wrapped around Taeyong's waist in a firm grip.

—

"I really don't know why you volunteered us for grocery shopping." Jaehyun playfully lags behind, whining about how his feet hurt even though they've only walked around for five minutes in the store. Taeyong reaches out to grab Jaehyun's coat, pulling him against his side as he hastily pushes the cart around, adjusting his mask and the cap sitting on his head, pulling it lower to hide his face.

"The others are too busy or they're asleep. Besides, don't you miss going grocery shopping with me?" The words sound a bit muffled behind Taeyong's mask but Jaehyun hears them clearly as he shakes his head with a laugh.

"No, you buy too many chocolates and I have to put them back every time." Jaehyun can tell that Taeyong is sulking at his words by the way his shoulders drop and the way he pushes the cart slower. The taller boy is swift to grab his hand gently to give it a squeeze, another chuckle escaping his pair.

"I'm just kidding, hyung. Let's buy all the chocolates that you want."

"Really?!" The excited bounce in every step that Taeyong takes makes Jaehyun's heart beat faster than ever, to the point that he practically covers his face with his hands to hide the wide smile creeping to his lips. 

"You're so cute, hyung." Jaehyun drops his head but the smile remains on his lips as he slips up beside Taeyong, his hand clasping over the other's hand to hold it. Taeyong gives him an inquisitive glance, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

He's used to Jaehyun simply wrapping an arm around his shoulder, especially in front of the cameras to show off how close they are but he very rarely lets their fingers tangle up in public. It's almost as if he's showing off some public display of affection right in front of everyone else. 

Luckily for them, the store wasn't crowded so not a lot of people are noticing how the two boys are practically glued to the hips and how they seem to belong to an idol group. Good thing for Taeyong that he fussed over Jaehyun refusing to wear at least a coat or a cap, making him wear them to avoid more attention towards them.

Taeyong is always hesitant when doing something incredibly affectionate like this in public, at the risk of getting caught but for now, he lets their fingers link together and the smile that forms on Jaehyun's lips makes Taeyong feel like he made the best decision in his life.

—

(Taeyong does end up buying way too many chocolates with Jaehyun and their manager scolding him as they make their way back into the van. They climb aboard and though there are a lot of available seats, seeing how it's only them who went shopping, Jaehyun still choose to sit beside Taeyong.

In between the quiet ride and Jaehyun's fingers entwined with his, Taeyong falls asleep with his head tucked comfortably against the crook of Jaehyun's neck.

Later on, once he's done bringing up the bags of groceries up to their dorm, Jaehyun slips beside him again with his hand pressing down on something Taeyong's palm.

Taeyong steals a glance and raises a brow, seeing the chocolate bar before he looks at Jaehyun, who just simply leans in to drop a kiss on his forehead.

"It's for you."

It would be a lie if Taeyong said that his heart didn't beat faster than ever.)

—

"It's our rest day."

"But—"

"That means no practicing, hyung. Rest up." Taeyong is quick to detect the worry hidden underneath Jaehyun's stern tone as the younger boy walks over to Taeyong's phone sitting on the table near one of the mirrored walls, turning off the music.

"Jaehyun—"

"Hyung, I mean it." Very rarely does he see Jaehyun's body tense up with his eyebrows furrowed together to display his frustration at the older boy's stubbornness. Taeyong holds out though — dancing right now helps him destress since the thought of a packed scheduled for the rest of the week is enough for the exhaustion to come creeping back into his body.

"No."

"Tae—"

"I need this." The silence stretches between them and for the first time, Jaehyun's expression softens up before he approaches the leader, palms cupping the other's cheeks. The hesitation runs through Jaehyun's eyes and Taeyong is quick to soothe him down as he pulls him into his embrace.

"I'll be here until you finish up. Is that okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

Jaehyun only squeezes him tighter.

—

"It's late, Jaehyun." The confusion is evident in Taeyong's tone as Jaehyun excitedly circles his fingers around the elder's wrist, pulling him along in the direction of the stairway.

"I know. It's the perfect timing." The eager bounce in Jaehyun's steps forces Taeyong to keep his mouth shut since Jaehyun just seems to be so... excited to bring him somewhere.

Somewhere.

Wait.

"Isn't this..." Taeyong trails off as Jaehyun hurriedly leads him up to the staircase, the excitement never wearing off in every step before they finally arrive in front of a familiar door. When Jaehyun pushes it open, a gust of chilling but refreshing wind hits them as he leads them into the open space — Taeyong marvels at the sight of the rooftop with a nostalgic smile making its way on his lips.

"This is where we spent our training days." 

"Whenever you get stressed, you stay here and stargaze with me." Jaehyun leads them to the ledge, the view of the city was as clear as day. It was magnificently breathtaking and it brings back memory after memory to Taeyong, his hands tightening around the ledge.

"It feels nice to be back." He murmurs but Jaehyun hears him all too clearly, the smile on his face tells everything as he wraps an arm around Taeyong's waist to tug him close.

"Thank you," Taeyong begins as he feels himself getting enveloped in Jaehyun's warmth, a perfect balance between him and the cold air surrounding their bodies, "you've always been there for me. I'm just... so happy that we met each other and debuted together."

"I know, hyung." Taeyong glances up as he steps in front of Jaehyun, arms looping around his neck to pull him closer. Jaehyun willingly steps forward as his hands keep themselves around Taeyong's waist to have him as close as he can.

"I'll always be here for you." Taeyong sniffles at the sound of the younger male's words and Jaehyun elicits a chuckle, his hand automatically cupping Taeyong's cheek to wipe away the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

"Why are you crying, hyung?"

"I'm just really emotional. I'm so grateful for you." Jaehyun once again emits a laugh as he pulls Taeyong against his body, lips pressing on his forehead.

"I love you." Taeyong sniffles, attention directed at Jaehyun before he breaks out into a sweet, bright smile. Jaehyun's heart flips once more and he thinks he can never get tired of this feeling.

"I love you too."

—

("Can I take your bed again, hyung?" Those are the words that greeted Jaehyun and Taeyong once they finally came back to the dorm. Their attention goes straight to Donghyuck, who's seated next to Mark and Yuta as they watch a movie on the television.

Yuta snickers way too loudly as Taeyong's cheeks flush in embarrassment while Jaehyun laughs and gives Donghyuck the go signal to take his bed. 

"Do you think we should just be roommates again?" Taeyong quietly asks once they settled on his bed comfortably — Jaehyun's arms wrapped around his body and Taeyong's fingers running through the younger male's hair soothingly.

"Do you think that you'd like having me as your roommate again?" Taeyong laughs, a bright smile on his lips as he drops a soft kiss on Jaehyun's lips, the corners of his eyes crinkling up in happiness

"Definitely.")

**Author's Note:**

> finally, a jaeyong fic! i've been wanting to write one these days but i wasn't exactly motivated until nct dropped that behind the scenes of their trip in la! anyway, i do hope you all enjoyed it and leave a comment/kudos if you liked it. talk to me in twitter (jenosaints) if you want! (also this was mostly a self-indulgent fic lmao i really tried my best ily all).


End file.
